


Cohiba Black

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, written for art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck remembered that Herc used to like cigars, so buys him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohiba Black

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about cigars, so what I learnt came from a few cigar-dedicated websites. :) This was only a short piece anyway, and was written for this lovely art by logosles: http://logosles.com/2165

Herc looks up at the sound of footsteps, sure he was alone down here and that nobody would find him. He relaxes when he sees Chuck, Max trailing along behind him, and sets his feet apart for Chuck to settle down between. Chuck doesn't say anything at first, doesn't offer any greeting, just sits a couple of steps below and makes himself comfortable between Herc's knees, leaning back into his chest.

"You've been avoiding people all day, what's up?"

It's unusual for Chuck to ask, but then their whole relationship's gotten kind of unusual just lately. 

"Needed to think."

"Yeah, 'bout what?" Chuck's digging in his pockets for something, but Herc doesn't give him any more room to move. He settles one hand into Chuck's hair, rests the other over Chuck's chest, and enjoys the contact, the way Chuck doesn't even try to shake him off. 

"This. Us." _Where we go from here._ "That kiss..."

He'd been a little drunk, but not _that_ drunk, and enjoying the fact that Chuck was right there with him, that he _wanted_ to be around his old man, and then the kiss had happened. Which led to making out on the couch, and Herc trying to feel bad about it but failing because Chuck was all he had left any more and why the fuck shouldn't he be happy? Besides, Chuck had initiated it.

"It was a good kiss," Chuck agrees, tipping his head back to smile up at Herc. "I'd be okay with some more, if you want."

"I can take a hint." Herc laughs, bending to press his mouth to Chuck's in a far more restrained fashion than they'd managed the other night. Searching, and languid, with Chuck's lips so soft and ready under his. "Hmm. You know this isn't exactly normal, right? There are other guys out there who'd... I don't want you to do this out of loyalty, or because you-"

" _Dad._ You're chilled out for the first time in... ever. And I did that? Screw normality, we piloted a giant fucking robot and killed monsters for a living, and were in each other's heads half the time. Still are, kind of. You know? So, stay chilled out and smoke this." Chuck finally offers up whatever he'd been looking for.

"Where the hell did you find this?" It's a Cohiba Black, a thick, dark cigar that smells like Sunday morning.

"I asked around, someone said they were good. Here." Chuck reaches back, and Herc opens his mouth for the cigar, watches Chuck light it and moves to curl his hand around his son's. "You used to like a good cigar, I hoped you still would."

"I do." Herc's fingers trail over Chuck's knuckles, and he swallows. "Thank you, son."

He takes a draw, long and deep, and almost groans at the taste of it. Rich, smooth as fucking silk in a way that caresses every sense. Chuck turns to lean against Herc's left knee, and he smiles at the way his son's watching him.

"You want to try this?"

"In a minute, maybe."

Herc savours the second draw as much as the first, rolling the flavour around on his tongue and watching the smoke curl thickly into the air. He's surprised that Chuck remembered that he ever smoked cigars. The happier memories seem to have been lost for so long, Herc had actually started to think at one point that they'd never really _been_ happy.

"You look good like this," Chuck remarks, pulling himself up one more step to kiss Herc's jaw. Herc knows he'll feel the smile.

"I feel pretty good. It helps. Here." Herc takes another quick draw on the cigar, then offers it to Chuck. And shit, the way his lips close around it goes straight to Herc's dick. He shifts, still holding the cigar while Chuck takes a long pull. He lets Chuck taste it, breathe it in, cough it quietly out. "Not so fast." But they're both grinning, and Chuck puts his hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

"I think they're more your thing. Sorry, dad."

"Don't be. More for me to enjoy." He does, too, down to the very last draw, Chuck almost dozing against his chest by the time he's done with it. 

"Comfy?"

"Yeah, why? You want me to move?"

His mouth tastes like espresso, but his limbs are warm and heavy, and what he wants is to press the remaining flavours of the cigar into Chuck's tongue, into his skin, and maybe see where making out takes them this time around. "Well, I don't know, depends if you want to stay here or take this to bed."

Chuck blinks up at him then and surges quietly against his mouth, taking a kiss the way he wants it - hard and fast, his hand curling into Herc's knee, squeezing as he pushes himself up and around until Herc has to lift his chin, rise into it himself. Chuck's on his feet when Herc looks up, and the flavours on his tongue have changed again. Dark roasted coffee and a son who wants him naked _yesterday._

"Bed," Chuck replies, laughing almost sheepishly even though the promise in his eyes is anything but.


End file.
